


The Dread doctors : Precarious experiments

by MulderScully



Series: The Dread doctors [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Character Death, Experimentation, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Pain, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Alec, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Solitary Confinement, Tragedy, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are in dread doctor’s laboratory.I am Isaac.”,Isaac answered without any interest.But the guy kept looking here and there,and those tattoos were distracting.<br/>“Dread doctors?Are you for real?”,he gave him an unconvincing look.It angered Isaac.<br/>“Yes,I think I would know after being imprisoned here for two fucking years.Who are you anyway?I never saw someone like you here?”,the boy’s face softened for a moment after hearing his misery.Isaac noticed him wincing a little when he moved,still holding his stomach.<br/>“I ..uh…I am a nephilim,part angel,part human.”,the boy told him taking the wall’s support with his back.<br/>“You are a long way from home…what is your name?”,Isaac asked.The nephilim took a deep breath and replied.<br/>“ALEC LIGHTWOOD…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The demise of Kira Yukimura

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS !!!!!!!  
> New story...  
> Let me know how is it...your reviews matter a lot.

Her body was still.

Skin was slowly turning blue.

The spark which used to hum in these prison walls have died.

She fought for the longest time.

Isaac never saw anyone fighting this hard before,not in the past two years.She was feisty,full of energy…literally.

She used to smile,when they dropped her off everyday,after torturing her inside out,using her kitsune powers to do hideous and ungodly experimentation. Isaac used to comfort her everyday and she said the same thing to him…

_“….I am fine,you should’ve seen the other guys.”_ ,and Isaac would laugh,carding his fingers through her hair,saying anything to make her feel better.

He remembers when she was first brought here,in cell no 32B six months ago.She kept him up all night asking questions, _Why she is here? Who are these people? What do they want?_ And Isaac answered every single one of them.Its like a default function now.He had so many cellmates in past two years.They all come and ask the same questions over and over.They took isaac just once for the experiments,that was two years ago.And then they never came back.

_Surprise surprise…..Isaac is useless,no matter where he is._

He managed to fail at whatever these barely human trio of Dread doctors wanted to achieve from him.They wont even use him for experiments.They would just keep him here in this cell……like a liability.

Kira Yukimura,the 20 years old kitsune was the longest any cellmate had survived and now she is gone too.They brought her back last night and she was barely breathing.She was fading,Isaac knew it,he could smell it from the past few weeks.Kira knew it too.She would wake up in night and start screaming,Isaac held her and she used to electrocute him,but he wouldn’t leave.She would calm down and then tell him stories about the desert wolves and skin walkers.He would listen to her silently,smiling once in a while to give her false assurance that everything is going to be okay.Last night,she took her last breath in his arms,saying that she is happy that she is not alone when she is dying…..that she had him,her brother.

Isaac cried like a six year old when they took her body out,merciless like always,treating the body that once was home of a pure and beautiful soul like a piece of mangled and fruitless flesh.

He didn’t sleep for two days.He wished many times in past two years that he was dead.If he is that useless,why wont they kill him?Why bother keeping him alive?Why have one more prisoner to feed?

But he never get any answers.He is being killed by the death of his cellmates anyway…slowly and painfully.He will get there one day.

Jackson was his first cellmate.He was here before they captured Isaac.He was cocky for a prisoner,spat out sarcastic words the moment our captors came.He never surrendered ,he never kneeled,was a little blunt too.He used to say to Isaac…..

_“…I am not their bitch,I never will be.They can kill me if they want._ ”,and then used to smirk proudly.

They took him after two weeks for experiments.

Jackson never came back….

Then there were many,little blue eyes Liam and there was this druid Jennifer Blake,a few more whose names Isaac doesn’t remember.

Little Liam’s body gave up after a month,he was just 14 years old…the pain was too much for him.Isaac woke up and found him devoid of heartbeat.He yelled to them,asked them to help him,but Liam was now only unusable subject 327 to them.

He can still see Jennifer sometimes,patrolling the hallways.She smirks at Isaac and waves her hand sometimes.He ignores her as usual.She is one of the good experiments.They wiped Jennifer from her insides,the Jennifer who was kind and noble,a druid in the making,a helper ,an emissary.What’s left is this cold blooded Miss Blake,who now works for the dread doctors.She hunts supernatural creatures for them to experiment on.She once told him that they are on a noble crusade and it needs sacrifices.She also said that Isaac wont understand how important their work is.She has turned evil….a dark druid,Derek told him once what they are called….Darach.

Derek…..he wonders if he is still looking for him.Its been two years.They probably think he is dead now.Well,maybe the pack thinks he is dead,but Derek wont.

He knows his brother more than anyone in this world,the gruff exterior and a bleeding heart inside.Derek Hale will not believe he is dead until he sees for himself.That’s how he is,that’s how much he loves Isaac and that’s the one thing that keeps him going.He still believes that his brother will find him one day.Jennifer used to laugh at him because of that,the good Jennifer.She called him a fool for thinking that he will ever leave these prison walls now.Maybe that’s why they were able to change her.She gave up…she gave up on her beliefs,she gave up on life…on hope.

Isaac had those days too,ones which were filled with despair.The days when he was wretched enough to stop believing that Derek will come for him,when he used to yell to the prison walls that what had he done so bad to deserve this,when he used to curse Jennifer that she had it all easy ,that she is weak and pathetic and never fought enough.But his voice died in the chaos of the underground lab,hundreds of other prisoners yelling the same thing in their own versions,making Isaac invisible again,just like he was in the pack.

The only omega child of the powerful Hale bloodline,no one needed him for anything.He had no purpose.He just got lucky to be born a Hale.Even his uncle Peter used to make fun of him sometimes,saying that he is a vanity wolf,but Mom used to scold him.After Mom and Dad died,Derek took over that job.He never let anyone degrade Isaac because of his status as an omega.Isaac never minded them because he knew that Derek loved him. And his sisters….they would die for him.They loved him so much.Laura will never let him sleep alone when he had nightmares during their childhood.And Cora,she was like his personal bodyguard,ready to scratch people if they even looked at him.

It brought smile to his face,everytime he remembered them.He gets scared once in a while that they are now relieved that the burden is gone.But then he shakes his head as if pushing those thoughts away from his mind.

_No….they love me and they will find me._

Some days ,he chants it like a mantra,when he is too afraid that the walls will close on him and suffocate him,that he will slowly forget who he is.He scratched their names on the walls,of the ones he lost here,of the family he has out there.He keeps touching those lacerations in the walls,the rough feeling under his skin keeping him grounded,keeping him from going insane.

_Or maybe he is already insane,maybe he just doesn’t know it yet._

The metallic doors of his cell clunked again,he sat up to see a tall lanky boy being thrown in.He looked different,strange tattoos all over his visible skin.He was trying his best to look fearless,but Isaac can hear his heart….he is terrified.The boy sat up after being thrown to the ground,his hands strangely wrapping around his stomach as if to protect something.He quickly scanned the room he was in and then looked straight into Isaac’s eyes.

“Who are you? Where am I?Who are these people?”,the guy tried to keep his voice calm.

“You are in dread doctor’s laboratory.I am Isaac.”,Isaac answered without any interest.But the guy kept looking here and there,and those tattoos were distracting.

“Dread doctors?Are you for real?”,he gave him an unconvincing look.It angered Isaac.

“Yes,I think I would know after being imprisoned here for two fucking years.Who are you anyway?I never saw someone like you here?”,the boy’s face softened for a moment after hearing his misery.Isaac noticed him wincing a little when he moved,still holding his stomach.

“I ..uh…I am a nephilim,part angel,part human.”,the boy told him taking the wall’s support with his back.

“You are a long way from home…what is your name?”,Isaac asked.The nephilim took a deep breath and replied.

“ALEC LIGHTWOOD…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 : Abduction of a nephilim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...missed you all  
> Here is the new chapter :)

Alec Lightwood has no idea when his life became this complicated.Honestly,he was a simple nephilim kid,born and brought up around the rigidity of clave rules.His life was easy.Train to be a good shadowhunter,protect your siblings from going reckless,groom yourself to be the future leader and head of the institute,see…. so simple.

But Alec Lightwood never thought about love.

That’s where he got caught in an unknown territory,completely untrained and innocent.His life plan according to his parents never included this part.He himself never planned for it.He had no time for love,he was supposed to be a leader.

When their parents adopted Jace Wayland into the family,Alec was very happy.He got a brother now.Little he knew that this brother is going to be the first complication of his life.Soon Alec,Izzy and Jace did everything together,from the training in the morning till dinner at night.The golden boy was so charming and amazingly trained,he slowly took all the limelight.Alec was happy for him too.He didn’t mind ,supporting everyone from the background. Whenever he wavered,Alec was there,his hand supporting his spine,being the parabatai he was supposed to be.

Alec has always been what was expected of him,he was expected to be a good son,a good leader,a good brother,a good parabatai and many more things.

Then,a new shadowhunter girl came for training in the institute.Alec doesn’t even remember her name,he was only 15 years old anyway.Jace was awfully close to her all the time,laughing,training and talking about runes.More he talked to her,more Alec became disgusted with her.He couldn’t stand the way she snaked her perfect ceramic arms around his waist.But Jace liked it,he kept flirting with her.

Alec was overwhelmed with the rush of emotions he was starting to feel.He imagined himself instead of that stupid girl,how would it feel,being this close to him,feeling his fingers around his shoulders,his runed skin against his own.Alec remembers how he suddenly ran from the training and threw up in the men’s room.

_This is wrong….how can you think like this? This is unnatural.He is your brother.On top of that he is a guy.Its forbidden._

Now,everything became hard to do.From training till dinner,he couldn’t look past the fact that Jace is so close to him all the timeWhile sparring,when their limbs get tangled at the end of the fight,he could feel his breath on his chin.While dinner,a simple thing like handing him the spoon and touching his fingertips made his skin shiver.

Izzy was the first one to notice.She helped him realize what he was feeling for Jace.It was the first time Alec cried in front of his sister,it was more like just tears falling on his cheeks in silence.He was terrified,it was all very new and scary and not to mention hideous in eyes of the clave.He is the eldest Lightwood.He has responsibilities to bear,honour to keep.He cant be these two persons at the same time.He has to choose.

_He chose being the eldest Lightwood over being Alec…just Alec._

He locked that part away,promised himself to never look back at Alec again,Alec who was capable of feeling the innocence and beauty of being in love with someone.Izzy was shattered at his decision.Izzy was always a true believer of love.She begged Alec to embrace his true self,tried to convince him that sooner or later Mom and Dad will accept this new development and move on.He doesn’t have to be unhappy because of that.

_Angels…Izzy was wrong this time._

Alec was 21 when he first met Magnus Bane on a mission.They all went to him to get Clary Fairchild’s memories back.He always heard about the high warlock of Brooklyn but never saw him up close.If there is perfection on earth,Magnus Bane defined it.Alec never saw a person this beautiful,his perfectly fitted clothes,glimmering eyes and spiked hair,he walked as if the earth should be indebted to him.

_Alec lost his voice …literally._

Because after three times of Magnus asking him his name,it was Izzy who replied on his behalf.Alec was never this embarrassed in his whole life.It was a nice feeling though when Magnus called his eyes beautiful.Alec never blushed like this before.But then he realized why.

Everything that he was feeling was suddenly washed away.The pure emotion of being in love which was sprouting in his heart wilted and got replaced by this pain in his heart,which was unbearable.He remembered his oath,tried to recall the thousand reasons why he cant do this.But those thousand reasons made no sense when he thought about the warlock.They only doubled the pain that he was feeling.Alec felt as if he was getting crushed from every side when there were not even walls around.And then something unexpected happened.

Magnus bane asked him out on a date…a proper date.He called and asked if Alec would go out and have dinner with him.And without even thinking,he said yes,as if his mind was working on auto pilot.He panicked and knocked on Izzy’s bedroom door at 1 a.m. in the morning,rambling everything to her while trying to control his breathing.Izzy on the other hand squealed and hugged him tight,saying how happy she is for him.

And then Alec doesn’t know how everything happened.They went on dates secretly and before he knew they were celebrating their one year anniversary.It was like a dream for him,Magnus loved him with all his heart and soul.It didn’t matter if he was 400 years old or the fact that he was a downworlder,they were just two guys who wanted to spent their life with each other….they were in love.

It was Alec’s 23rd birthday,when all hell and apparently heaven broke loose.Alec decided to tell his parents about his relationship with Magnus .He came to know that his parents are planning to organize his birthday party,which was actually just an excuse to invite the Branwells and fix his marriage with their daughter Lydia.Alec decided to believe whatever Izzy told him when he was fifteen,that their parent will understand eventually.

What he didn’t expect was a hard slap from his father saying that he will not have a gay son.Magnus barely controlled the blue sparks when he saw what happened,but Alec looked at him,silently requesting to  calm down.His father at least yelled at him,voiced his hatred for him.But his mother,she just looked at him in disgust saying only six words to him…..

_All of this…..for a downworlder._

Those were the last words he heard from his mother.His father told him to leave the institute next day,saying that he is a bad impression,a wrong example for the younger generation.He tried to meet his mother for one last time,he asked for nothing much…just a hug or even a glance from her,but she never opened the door.May be this is how it felt if your heart is broken.He gathered his courage,or whatever was left of it and saw Magnus on the door,ready for him with open arms.He cried in his embrace that night.They wouldn’t even let Izzy meet him.But Jace helped her sneak out one night and the three talked for hours in Magnus’ loft.

Magnus left his duties as high warlock and the couple left Brooklyn.They settled in Richmond because Alec felt too familiar with everything in the city.Magnus knew he missed his family.Thats why,he always invites Izzy,Jace and even Clary and Simon to smallest of occasions.

It was one of these occasions,Alec’s 24th birthday to be specific,when they announced that Alec is pregnant.Izzy started crying happy tears.Everyone congratulated them and Alec felt the true happiness after a long time.

Although they were happy to become future fathers,the baby having demon blood was causing complications.Alec was often suffering stomach pains and dizziness.But Magnus used his magic to treat him.It wasn’t a big inconvenience.

Alec cursed the day he saw Miss Blake.The woman was screaming,while a hideous creature was trying to tear her apart.Alec took his bow and arrow and tried to save her,but the creature was faster than him.Before he knew,there was a slight cut on the back of his neck and Alec fell.He never felt any poison like this before.He could feel it spreading,as it travelled through his veins, he was being slowly paralysed.His eyes watered,blurring the image of Miss Blake’s smirking face.He kept looking at the door of his house,hoping that Magnus would come back from wherever he has gone to.But he didn’t and Alec slowly blacked out.

And now he is here….a place which reeks of blood and bones and numerous kinds of creatures locked up inside these cells.It was a frightening sight,even for Alec who has seen enough death and mayhem during his time of shadowhunting.

“Honestly ,I didn’t even know that we could get our hands on a nephilim in Richmond.But thanks to Camille,you are going to be a big surprise for the Docs.What did you do to piss her off anyway?I mean killing you would’ve been easier but she wanted you here.”,Miss Blake chuckled while taking Alec through the hallway to his cell.

_Camille Belcourt…of course.The crazy ,bloodsucking ,hundreds of years old ,ex girlfriend of his boyfriend._

“You are right,killing me would’ve been easier,but now what she has done,no one can stop Magnus from killing her.”,Alec looked at her and smirked.Miss Blake’s goons just tossed him inside the cell.

Alec at once wrapped his hands around his stomach before falling.Thank the angels he casted a glamour on his six month belly,before going out to fight.He winced when felt slight twinges of pain.He saw his cellmate,a pale boy with dirty blonde curls and blue eyes, staring at his runes.

_“Who are you? Where am I?Who are these people?”,the guy tried to keep his voice calm._

_“You are in dread doctor’s laboratory.I am Isaac.”,Isaac answered without any interest.But the guy kept looking here and there,and those tattoos were distracting._

_“Dread doctors?Are you for real?”,he gave him an unconvincing look.It angered Isaac._

_“Yes,I think I would know after being imprisoned here for two fucking years.Who are you anyway?I never saw someone like you here?”,the boy’s face softened for a moment after hearing his misery.Isaac noticed him wincing a little when he moved,still holding his stomach._

_“I ..uh…I am a nephilim,part angel,part human.”,the boy told him taking the wall’s support with his back._

_“You are a long way from home…what is your name?”,Isaac asked.The nephilim took a deep breath and replied._

_“ALEC LIGHTWOOD…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review the story with your precious comments.Thank you for being patient with me.You guys are absolutely the best.  
>  Next to come : 
> 
> Chapter 3 :The solitary confinement  
> Chapter 4: The rescue group unites  
> Chapter 5 : The forced breeding
> 
> STAY TUNED :)


	3. Chapter 3 :The solitary confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS !!!! I know i have been updating super slow,but there is a lot going on here.i barely get time to sit on the computer.  
> Please bear with me.....  
> Here is another chapter .

Alec cant sleep.In fact,he was surprised how Isaac was asleep the moment he hit the floor.Alec cant believe that he is here from past two years.How does a place like this even exists?How does the clave or entire downworld or anyone else never knew about this?Who the hell are Dread Doctors?

 _You are in dread doctor’s laboratory…..I_ saac said laboratory.Does that mean it’s a lab experimenting on supernatural creatures?Because if its true then his unborn baby is in a terrible danger.Alec was almost tempted to wake Isaac up and ask all the questions.But he looked so exhausted even when he is asleep,that Alec couldn’t.

Alec’s heart broke for the poor boy.He knew that wolves cant stay away from their packs for too long.It takes a toll on their strength.Alec knew he was a wolf with just one glance.His movements,his gestures gave him away,a wolf who is away from his family and imprisoned in this fucking hell hole for two years.He looked around the cell,there were names scratched on the walls.there were many….

_Derek,Cora,Laura,Kira,Jackson…………_

The list went on,there were too many,the more Alec looked at them the more his anxiety spiked.Is this the list of people who died in here?Because if that’s true then this cell is a horrible witness to their pain.Suddenly,Alec started panicking,thinking about what will happen tomorrow?Will they take him for experiments or something?What is going to happen to him…his baby?No,he wont let anything happen to his baby girl.He will protect her no matter what.He wont be able to answer Magnus if anything happened to her.Hell,he himself wont be able to live.He needs to think of something…anything to escape this prison.

But how…its foolish to think that Isaac wouldn’t have tried the same and he is still here.Or maybe he isn’t strong enough like Alec is.He was a shadowhunter,Isaac wouldn’t have all the hunting experience he has right,I mean look at him he is barely 17.He tried to look around from the bars of his cell.Every other cell was occupied like theirs,two in each cell,their faces tired and all of them had only one thing in common….hopelessness

Alec’s heart rate started to go wild.Magnus will find him right?He was the high warlock of Brooklyn after all.He is far more powerful than any of them.He is going to find him.He will…he will look for clues.He is smart.He will figure it out that Camille planned this.Jace and Izzy too,Jace is his parabatai,he will definitely track him.

A flash of pain jolted his whole body and his hands went to his stomach in reflex.

No no no…not now.No matter how much they try,they cannot ignore the fact that Magnus and Alec are of entirely different species.The baby inside him has both angel blood and demon blood.His pregnancy isn’t exactly normal.His body still treats demon blood like a foreign intruder and tries to expel it.They have tried a lot of things.Izzy even talked to Meliorn secretly in search of any kind of faerie treatment.But at the end,the only thing they had was Magnus’ magic.Whenever Alec started suffering from pain or nose bleed or dizziness,Magnus would treat him.It was all under control.

Till now….

Because,neither Magnus nor Alec knew that he is going to be kidnappedHe didn’t imagine himself to be away from Magnus during this crucial time of his life.Now he is here and he doesn’t even know if Magnus is aware that he is officially missing right now.

These thoughts weren’t helping him with the pain,in fact they were making him more agitated.He tried to relax and started taking deep breaths.The glamour on his belly is still there.He cant let them know whats going on.So he laid down on his side and closed his eyes in pain,trying to focus on his breathing.

Few minutes passed but the pain was still the same.There were tears in his eyes now.He dug his teeth on his lips,one hand grabbing the bar of his cell tightly,the other on his belly.His breathing was laboured now.But he didn’t let even a single whimper out…worried that they will know and then harm his baby.He cant let that happen.

His senses high alerted when he saw two yellow eyes glowing in front of him.He tried to get up but his body was exhausted fighting through the pain.Isaac was awake.Alec tried to shrink on himself,as if he can hide somewhere.Isaac was getting closer and there was nothing he can do,the pain was making his vision groggy,his throat was dry,he enclosed his hands around his stomach as he saw Isaac crouching down in front of him.

“Alec?”,Isaac was whispering his name,Alec tried to say something but couldn’t.He had no strength left.

“Are you alright?Are…are you in pain?”,Isaac asked in doubt.He sensed distress when he was asleep.For a moment he thought his mind was playing games with him again.It happened a lot after Kira was gone.He still felt her pain in the air sometimes.But then he remembered that he has a new cellmate now. Alec wasn’t looking so good.Isaac could hear his heart beating wildly,he was definitely in pain so without even thinking he took Alec’s hand in his.

Black lines started to travel from Alec into Isaac’s body.Alec felt as if something was flowing out of him taking all the pain away,the sudden moment of relief panicked him and he opened his eyes wide,trying to get away.Isaac shushed him taking his head in his arms.

“Its okay….you are okay,just breath.”,Isaac was still whispering.He doesn’t want guards to come at this ungodly hour .Alec slowly relaxed,while Isaac carded his ebony hair with his fingers to soothe him.The exhaustion took over and Alec fell asleep in Isaac’s arms.

* * *

 

Isaac was sitting ,his head was supported by the bars of his cell.Alec was still asleep,his head in Isaac’s lap,while Isaac lightly tapped his forehead in a rhythm.The clock in the hallway struck 6 a.m.

He saw four guards going to the end of the hallway,trying to restrain a very angry creature.Isaac knew why they were dragging him to the last cell.Its the smallest cell in this hallway,only able to fit one person.When they crossed in front of his cell,Isaac noticed the red eyes of the creature,growling dangerously.It was an alpha…a very angry alpha wolf.

“Put him in the cell….fast.”,Matt,one of the main guards yelled.He was following them but stopped in front of Isaac.

“Hey…”,Matt whispered to him.

“Hey..”,Isaac gave him a sad smile.

“I see you have already taken a liking to the new cell mate.”,Matt said smiling in return.

“Why? You jealous?”,Isaac smirked.

“Jealous no,worried yes.”,Matt said in a low voice.Isaac looked away.

“Worried…right.Because you are so compassionate.”,Isaac threw the insult .

“Isaac,you know I care about you.”,Matt whispered.

“You don’t even care about yourself Matt.Look at you,look what you’ve become.You are no better than Miss Blake.”,Isaac finally looked into his eyes.

“I ..uh…”,Matt couldn’t answer because he cant deny that Isaac is right.

“What did this poor guy do to deserve solitary confinement?”,Isaac suddenly asked looking towards the last cell.

“He is not a poor guy.He killed seven guards since his capture two weeks ago.I never saw any alpha this powerful.”,Matt replied.

“Killed the guards?That’s a first.”,Isaac knitted his eyebrows.

"Yeah,that’s a first. The doctors captured him themselves.He is kind of important to them.Every prisoner was afraid of him so we have to put him here.”,Isaac was still looking at the hallway.

“Who is he?”,Isaac whispered.

“His name is Scott Mccall.”,Matt answered.

* * *

 

Alec slowly opened his eyes,he could feel the light taps on his head which were forcing him to go back to sleep again.For a moment,he thought that he is at their home in Richmond,but then he remembered where he was and the sleep was gone.He was wide awake and saw Isaac looking at him with his big blue eyes.He slowly got up and sat in front of him,taking a deep breath.

“How are you feeling now?”,Isaac asked.Alec looked at him unsure of what to say.Does he know?What did he do last night.Alec remembered how he relaxed the moment Isaac touched him.Isaac must’ve read his unsure expressions because he was smiling now.

“Well ?”,Isaac asked again,this time grinning,which actually made Alec smile too.

“I am okay….thank you.Although I am not sure what you did last night.”,Alec asked curiously.

“I just took some of your pain away.”,Isaac shrugged.

“Wolves can do that?”,Alec asked.

“Not all of them,only omegas like us.”,Isaac said smiling.

“You..you are a carrier?”,Alec's eyes widened.No wonder Isaac is so beautiful and caring.

“Yeah,I am a born omega.Now its my turn.”,Isaac suddenly started whispering.

“Turn for what?”,Alec couldn’t help but feel a little threatened at Isaac's tone.

“Turn to ask questions.I know something happened to you last night.I could feel it.I sensed pain,fear,fatigue,but what I felt most was struggle….struggle to protect something or someone.You are hiding something.What is it?”,Isaac was looking into his eyes and Alec was numb.He knew wolves can sense emotions but this was like reading someone’s mind.

“How..how do you..?",Alec couldn’t even complete his question.

“Its my nature.Its how I am born.I am an omega,I cant bear to see anyone in pain.I cant help it.You were fighting for something last night….its okay.You can tell me.”,Isaac moved closer and held Alec’s hand.

“How are you still sane?”,Alec whispered,tears threatening to come out.How is this boy still able to love and care about a stranger whom he met only a night before.How he can still smile at Alec as if nothing is wrong.How can he even worry about Alec when he himself is in pain?

“Because I still have hope.I havent given up and neither should you.Now tell me…what’s wrong Alec?”,Isaac was closer to him now.Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I am pregnant.”,Isaac looked at him wide eyed.

* * *

 

Alec and Isaac were sitting side by side,taking the support of one of the walls in their cell.Alec told him about everything,how he was captured,how Camille made a deal with Miss Blake,about Magnus and his siblings.

“We need to think of something.They cannot take you for experiments.Its not safe.”,Isaac said in worry.

“The experiments….what exactly are they for?What will they do to us?”,Alec asked.

“You…not us.They havent come for me from past two years.I went to the lab just once.It was not pleasant.They did tests,poked me with chemical syringes and took my blood.”,Isaac said,turning towards Alec to look at him.

“This glamour thing of yours…how long will it last?”,Alec took his head in his hands.

“I don’t know exactly.They will come for me,if not today then tomorrow.What if they find out about it?”,Alec’s hands were sweating now.

“What about your boyfriend?You said he is pretty powerful.”,Isaac was trying to think anything that will help them.

“He is….but Isaac,if it was that easy,your brother would have rescued you already.”,Alec didn’t want to poke Isaac's wounds but situations weren’t giving him any choices.Isaac’s face fell at this.

“You are right,but that was two years ago.I don’t even know if he is looking for me anymore.But you know that Magnus will be looking for you.You are carrying his child.He will tear apart the whole world to get you back.”,Alec smiled at Isaac.Few minutes later ,he started talking again.

“I am sorry for what I said about your brother.I am sure he is still looking for you.They are going to find us and we will leave this place…together.”,Alec said.

“Yes…we will.”,Isaac said returning the smile.Their conversation broke when they heard vicious growls coming from the hallway.

“What the hell was that?”,Alec asked and they stood up to look through the bars.It was the new alpha.He was growling and banging the cell doors,the internal mountain ash framework of the bars was creating purple flashes with every hit.

“It’s a new prisoner,an alpha,Scott Mccall.New prisoners usually do that.”,Isaac replied.

“Do what?”,the banging was slowly intensifying.

“Break the bars,these cells are made up of metal but there is mountain ash infused with them.It makes supernatural creatures weak.It creates a barrier,which only humans can cross.”,Isaac replied.

Guards have collected in front of Scott’s cell now,laughing at the alpha.All the other prisoners were trying to look at whats going on.Few of them were cowering whenever Scott growled.Isaac and Alec were both looking at Scott sadly,knowing that all his efforts are going to be useless.

Suddenly,there was a loud crackling sound.Everyone fell silent.It came from one of the bars.It was cracked,despite being made with mountain ash.The guards started to panic,whispering to each other.Isaac and Alec looked at each other in confusion.Scott flashed a feral smile to the guards and banged again.There was another crack and soon guards were running here and there calling for help.

“What the hell just happened?”,Isaac whispered in awe.

“I think he just broke the barrier.”,Alec replied and kept staring at the alpha who did the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really thankful to everyone for being patient.If anyone is wondering that I have given up on my other stories,let me tell you I havent.I will be updating them too.  
> You guys are the best and I love you all....  
> :)


	4. The rescue group unites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,new chapter yayyyyy !!!!

**Recap**

_Scott flashed a feral smile to the guards and banged again.There was another crack and soon guards were running here and there calling for help._

_“What the hell just happened?”,Isaac whispered in awe._

_“I think he just broke the barrier.”,Alec replied and kept staring at the alpha who did the impossible._

* * *

 

The rescue group unites….

Magnus walked down the basement following Alan Deaton.Its been 36 hours since Alec’s kidnapping.Magnus and Jace tried anything and everything to track Alec but failed.At last ,Catarina found someone who can track people manually.Jace and Izzy were adamant on coming with him,but he refused,saying that they need to keep an eye on the institute as well as his home in Richmond in case Alec comes back or they get any calls from the kidnappers.Honestly,Magnus has no clue what to do.In his long immortal life,he never felt this scared.His support,his life,the one person Magnus truly loves most in this whole world is taken.And the baby…..if anything happens to either of them,Magnus wont be able to live anymore.He will sacrifice his immortal life in a second if it will save Alexander and his baby.

His captors didn’t leave a single clue which was odd,even for Magnus who has seen a lot in his life.Right now,he has to follow this mundane who is completely focused on the task,unlike Magnus who is trying not to think about various bad scenarios swimming in his mind.His thoughts worsened when Alan switched on his flashlight.The first thing he noticed was a big emblem on the wall,a snake eating its own tail.Then he saw that the basement was full of transparent glass jars.There were horrific unimaginable things ,which made him sick.There were body parts,years old mangled flesh preserved in formalin,eye balls ,so many bell jars having weird bones which even a warlock like Magnus cannot identify.

“I think we have been misguided.”,Deaton said in his calm voice.Honestly,his indifferent demeanor was getting on Magnus’ nerves.

“You think?...Really? “,Magnus growled in a low voice.

“You need to calm down.This attitude will not work if you want to find him.”,Deaton’s calm was still the same.This time Magnus lost it,he grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? There are dead fetuses in a fucking glass jar.My boyfriend is six months pregnant and missing.This place where he was supposed to be is deserted and we are on a dead end.How the hell am I suppose to calm down?”,Magnus’ eyes were showing its cat like slits in anger,his fingers sparking blue.

“What you are calling a dead end is just the start.When I said we were misguided,I meant that they are not just covering their tracks but they are smart enough to mislead and delay the search.This is planned and is done with a motive.It opens us to options.So I will ask you again….please calm down.”,Deaton replied.Magnus slowly released his collar and stepped back.

“What is this place anyway, some kind of laboratory? It seems no one is been down here in years”,Magnus looked around.

“There are rumors,locals were even afraid of talking about them.There were three of them,they wore masks,some said there were no faces underneath.”,Deaton said while looking around with Magnus.

“What are they? Some kind of old world creatures? Greater demons? “,Magnus asked.

“Parascientists…..someone who tried to create something beyond their control.Their hunger consumed them.Their experiments ruined them.They are looking for something,blurring every line of supernatural existence.”,Deaton replied.

“How do you know so much about them? You are just a mundane veterinarian.”,Magnus looked right into his eyes.

“I have been working with your kind long enough.But this….this is a new lead.”,Deaton whispered the last part.

“New lead?”,Magnus was confused.

“Magnus,these scientists….Alec isnt their  first victim.There is someone who is after them from past two years.”,Deaton said.

“Who is it? Maybe he knows something that will help me get Alexander back.”,Magnus said in a hurry.

* * *

 

Derek was looking at the pictures again.He doesn’t even remember how many times he has seen those things.They were the crime scene photos taken by local police after Isaac went missing.He has memorized every detail of those pictures.They call him crazy.He had left the pack long ago making Laura Hale their new alpha.She wanted to follow his brother’s quest,wanted to look for their baby brother together.But one of them had to keep their promise to the pack,one of them had to take over the responsibility of the pack as a leader to carry on the legacy their parents left.Derek always knew Laura was better at it.So he made a choice,because the pack wasn’t the only responsibility their parents left for them.

Cora and Isaac,his baby brother and baby sister,one was taken and other was silent.Cora,who was like a jumping ball of energy,is now a silent,traumatised mess.The only thing Derek knows about that fateful night was that those freaks took Isaac in front of Cora and ever since that day ,she hasn’t spoken a single word.They tried so many things but she was just silent,her cheerful laugh,her twinkling eyes,the happy smile,everything gone with Isaac.She was 14 when Isaac was taken.Its been two years and everything is still the same.Laura took Cora with her to keep her safe.They cant risk losing her too.

The buzzer in his loft went off.Deaton was here.The door slid but there were two people standing.

“Who is he?”,Derek was still looking at the pictures.Magnus looked at Deaton and followed him inside.

“Magnus Bane…..we found something.”,Deaton’s last words grabbed his attention.He turned around to see them.

“Warlock?”,his powerful scent was impossible to ignore for Derek.He can feel the humming of magic in the air.

“Magnus,meet Derek Hale.”,Derek moved his hand forward which Magnus took formally.

“I knew your mother…..you look a lot like Talia.”,Magnus replied.Derek smiled sadly.

“You said you guys found something?”,Derek asked.

“My boyfriend….he was taken.”,Magnus replied.Derek gritted his teeth.He sat down on the table running his hand through his hair.Magnus told him what happened.

“Are you sure that it was them?”,Derek looked at Deaton.

“Yes,it was the same pattern.But this time there was something new.”,Deaton said.

“There were traces of kanima venom outside Magnus’ house.Its the first time they have used a kanima as a distraction.”,Deaton explained.

“How does that help us?”,Derek looked at both of them.

“I analyzed the venom.It wasn’t the same as a normal kanima.It was neither born nor bitten.It was created….artificially.”,Magnus replied.

“What’s weird is that the kanima tracks led us to a lab in tennessee.Almost like someone wanted us to find it on purpose.It was underground and looked like the scientists abandoned it few years ago.Its the first time we have found aything like this.Derek, it’s a solid lead.”,Deaton said.

“When was your brother taken?”,Magnus asked.Derek took a deep breathe.

“Two years ago.”,Magnus’ eyes widened.Two years …that’s a long time.No,he needs to find Alec before anything goes wrong.His heart wrenched with pain when he saw kanima venom.His Alexander was paralysed.Who knows what else they will do to him.

“I knew it,I knew I was right.”,Derek was taking out maps in a hurry.Magnus and Deaton gathered around the table.

“I marked all the possible places according to the info I got six months ago.So far,all the kidnappings took place on telluric currents.Tell me the co ordinates of the lab in Tennessee.”,Magnus read the coordinates from his phone.Derek  marked them on the map.The three of them were looking at it closely.

“Its…its on a telluric current,an intersection to be precise.”,Deaton whispered.

“And that is why we couldn’t track Alec.They are in sync with the currents.Any activity by them is masked by the currents itself and appears normal.”,Magnus said looking at the map.

“I cant believe this.Two years and this is the first time I have gotten proof that my theory is actually right.”,Derek looked at them in awe.

“Yes.But this isnt enough.I am sorry but I cant just wait here for another clue when every minute is crucial right now.”,Magnus suddenly turned around to leave.

“Magnus wait.”,Derek stopped him mid track.

“I need to find my brother.We …we can help each other.”,Magnus looked at him and then again started walking.Derek followed him and then stood in front of him.

“Please,I know what you feel right now.Trust me only I do…….but meeting you today,it gave me hope again,that I am not the only one who is looking for them.Anyone I met,even the families of the ones who are kidnapped,they have all given up.We need allies Magnus.Your magic,no matter how powerful it is cannot track Alec.You are just as useless as I am.”,Magnus looked into Derek’s eyes,they were tired but still hopeful.

“He is right Magnus.We need any help we can get.These doctors,they have managed to defy the rules of nature.Something tells me that it will need more than a warlock and an alpha werewolf to find them.”,Deaton said.Magnus looked at them one by one.

“We need more information.”,Magnus said to them.

“What do you have in mind?”,Deaton asked.

“Derek,you have been keeping track of these kidnappings right? What is their pattern?”,Magnus asked.

“They usually appear every three or four months.They take at least four creatures in a week and then vanish.In fact,this is the first time they had done a mistake.Otherwise they are perfect in covering their tracks.”,Derek said.

“We need to figure out if this is a trap.Find out who else is being taken with Alec.Is there anyone who escaped them? Anyone who has managed to break their prison or maybe run away?”,Magnus asked them.

“No one that I know of…..”,Derek replied.

“Deaton,can you search this for me?”,Magnus showed him the snake emblem from the lab.

They all started looking,Derek started calling the packs around and Deaton started on Derek’s computer,while Magnus called Jace and Izzy,informing them about the details.

“Are you sure about this? We can come and help.”,Izzy replied to him on phone.Her voice was hoarse from crying but she wasn’t showing any weakness,trying to be composed and focused on the task.

“No,I need you guys to find someone for me.”,Magnus said.

“Just tell me the name?”,she asked quickly.

“DEUCALION….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all so much....how are the holidays going?  
> I will try to update other stories too,I apologise for being so late. :'(
> 
> Merry christmas and happy new year guys...loads of best wishes :)
> 
> Please leave your precious comments and kudos....love y'all ...


	5. The solitary confinement : part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am back on this one....

The solitary confinement part 2

Recap

_Scott flashed a feral smile to the guards and banged again. There was another crack and soon guards were running here and there calling for help._

_“ What the hell just happened ? ”, Isaac whispered in awe._

_“ I think he just broke the barrier.”, Alec replied and kept staring at the alpha who did the impossible._

There was complete chaos in the hallway. The guards were running around, worried that Scott was going to break the cell bars. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs were sporting a feral smile as if he was a caged animal gone mad.

“ He is going to break it. ”, Alec whispered.

“ That’s impossible. ”, Isaac whispered in return.

“ Positivity Isaac, positivity. ”, Alec huffed. But his positive attitude was short lived when he saw three dark figures approaching the hallway. The other prisoners started screaming and banging their cells. The guards were suddenly lined up on the sides as they walk forward. The one in the middle was holding a cane, they all had some kind of mask on. Alec felt like he just stepped into some kind of sci fi movie. He turned to his side to ask Isaac about them but was met with empty space, he then looked down to see Isaac sitting down, his kness to his chest and he was shivering slightly, his eyes closed so tight it looked liked its becoming painful. Alec also tried to crouch down to meet him face to face. His belly may have a glamour but it was still there. Sitting down  on the ground isnt exactly easy for him anymore.

“ Isaac, you okay ? ”, Alec was becoming anxious to see Isaac’s melt down. He slowly touched his arm and started rubbing soothing circles. Isaac relaxed a little and when he opened his eyes, they were tearful. Isaac was obviousy scared of these three.

“ Are they…? ”, Alec didn’t have to complete the question. Isaac looked at him and just nodded. Alec couldn’t take it anymore and slowly enclosed Isaac in his arms. He knows wolves are very physical in their affection. A slight positive touch can calm them down. Isaac also relaxed and his erratic breathing started to slow down. Alec kept rubbing his back, he knows even if Isaac tries to be strong, in reality he is still just a 17 year old kid. Alec looked outside. The dread doctors were now standing in front of Scott’s cell, who was still growling. He could feel Isaac flinching with his every growl as Scott was obviously an alpha and it was affecting Isaac who was an omega.

“ Stand down. ”, the doctors commanded. But Scott only smirked and banged on the bar with full force. Although when he tried to do that again, one of then raised their hand in his direction and he flew back colliding from the wall of his cell. He composed himself again and stood up only to see the bars intact again, the cracks were gone, like they were never there. He came closer and held the bars, gritting his teeth.

“ I am not afraid of you. ”, Scott growled in a dangerously low voice.

“ You should be. ”, the one with cane said in his prosthetic voice and then in a blink they were gone. Alec turned back and rested his chin on Isaac’s head. He held onto Alec like life support and now he knows why. What he just saw was not something a mundane should be able to do. These masked men and woman are capable of doing massive damage and it frightens Alec. If they take him for experiments, no one will be able to help him. He has to think of something fast.

Isaac suddenly looked upto him and started smiling. Alec got confused by this. He sat up straighter and then grinned wide showing all his teeth.

“ Okay what ? ”, Alec tried to guess but then asked at last.

“ I felt it. ”, Isaac replied excitedly. When Alec still looked lost, he placed his hand on his stomach.

“ Your baby, I felt it. ”, it was then Alec realized what was happening. He looked down and then at Isaac. The happiness was short lived because then few guards came and started getting people out of cells, obviously taking them for experiments. Alec’s breath got caught in his throat and he gripped Isaac’s hand tight. Isaac was also frozen. When all the guards left, they both relaxed looking at each other.

“ I don’t care what happens to me but I cant…I cant let anything happen to my child. ”, Alec said, his voice shaking a little. Isaac kept holding his hand to keep him calm.

“ Isaac, can you tell me what exactly happened to you when they took you to the lab. ”, Alec looked into his eyes.

“ I …uh….”, Isaac looked here and there before saying further.

“ I don’t exactly remember. It was like I was drugged. ”, Isaac said looking at the obvious hope in Alec’s eyes die.

“ I do remember one thing though. ”, Isaac whispered a minute later which earned Alec’s attention.

“ What ? ”, Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered.

“ La Bête…”, he looked at Alec whose eyes widened.

“ The beast …..the beast of gevaudan ? ”, Alec asked again and Isaac nodded.

“ But….but that doesn’t make any sense. Its way before than any of us were born. Mundanes still think that its just a myth. ”, Alec said in confusion.

“ I don’t know, it was the only thing I remembered. They were saying it again and again, almost like an obsession. ”, Isaac replied, his voice clearly showing the signs of distress. Alec felt bad for pushing him to remember, but he doesn’t have a choice.

“ Is there anything else that happened ? Anything at all ? Please Isaac I need to know. ”, Alec whispered. Isaac looked away for a moment, as if trying to gather courage.

“ My…my heat. Ever since that day, I didn’t go into heat. Its been two years. ”, Isaac stuttered a little.

“ I don’t understand. Why would it even matter ? ”, Alec was trying to make sense of everything Isaac said.

“ Maybe they didn’t want to deal with extra hassle. They have so many prisoners. A sex crazed animal will be least on their priority .”, Isaac said looking down.

“ Hey, don’t you ever say those words again. Dont degrade yourself. You guys are important for a pack. Always remember that. ”, Alec looked him in the eye and said. Isaac nodded and gave him a small smile.

* * *

 

Alec was sleeping in Isaac’s lap again. Last night , he couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep. He was getting restless so Isaac calmed him down and helped him sleep. He saw Matt coming in the hallway. He smiled at him and he stopped.

“ Tell me Matt, do you still like me ? ”, Isaac whispered. Matt sighed and slid down on the ground with the support of bars of his cell.

“ You know that I will always like you. ”, Matt replied, the back of his head leaned on the bars.

“ Then help me. ”, Isaac said in a low voice. Matt turned to his side to look at him.

“ I am. At least that’s what I think. ”, Matt whispered the last part. Isaac knitted his brows in confusion. He didn’t understand what he said, but continued anyway.

“ They cant take Alec for experiments. ”, Isaac said in stern voice. Matt was now completely face to face to with Isaac.

“ What are you talking about ? ”, Matt asked in a hushed whisper.

“ Its complicated. I cant tell you why but Alec cant be taken by the doctors, no matter what the situation is. ”, Isaac replied.

“ You think its easy. We never know which ones we have to take. Its way above our pay grade. ”, Matt replied.

“ What about Miss. Blake ? You get your orders from her right. ”, Isaac asked again.

“ No, not after the fiasco that happened last year. After that banshee escaped, no one is allowed on the inner side with the docs, not even Blake. ”, Matt replied, knowing fully well that the information will kill Isaac’s hope. Isaac sighed and looked down at Alec’s sleeping figure.

“ But....there is something which I am doing and……I uh ….I don’t know if it will work but if it does, then everything is going to change soon. ”, Matt said and stood up ready to leave when Isaac held his hand.

“ What are you saying ? Are you going to do something stupid ? Matt listen to me…”, but Matt just smiled at him.

“ Doesn’t matter Isaac. Just like you said, I didn’t care about myself. I let them change me, use me. But not anymore. I have a plan. After what that banshee did, I have hope again. Isaac people can escape from this hell hole. She made it out. Doesnt that mean something ? ”, Matt said, his eyes gleaming.

“ They are going to kill you. If they know anything about this……..Matt you are gonna get yourself killed. ”, Isaac said frantically, but Matt just smiled.

“ I will try that Alec remains safe. ”, with those words Matt left and Isaac was frozen for few seconds. What Matt just said didn’t make any sense. But if anything happened to him, it will be his fault. He was the one who constantly blamed him for giving in to the dread doctors. He knew that Matt liked him from the start, even if it was just one sided. Even after becoming one of dread doctors guards, he remained the same with Isaac. He would listen to every scolding, every sarcastic remark he made to him and say nothing. And now he is trying to do something against the doctors which may end his life. Isaac closed his eyes and silently prayed for everything to be okay.

* * *

 

Matt reached to the outside core of the main lab where Miss Blake was furiously putting chains around the Kanima’s hands and legs.

“ I told you he isnt ready to be used on the field. He ran away after I caught that stupid nephilim. I have to look for him for hours. ”, She tightened the chains and then left in frustration. Matt slowly reached to the thrashing kanima and then placed his hand on his shoulder. He calmed down and soon he is half transformed, with just scales left on the side of his face. Matt looked here and there and then whispered in his ear.

“ Did it work ? ”, the kanima smirked and looked at him.

“ They found the lab in Tenessee. ”, Matt smirked in return.

“ Good work. ”, Matt moved his hand forward which kanima took easily.

“ As I said to someone before, I am not their bitch…I never will be. ”, with that Jackson growled and again transformed into a kanima.

**Author's Note:**

> My old laptop has gone on repair and as soon as its back I will be updating my other stories too.Till then let me know what you think about this one......waiting for your reviews ...love you all.


End file.
